


Sit Down for a Minute, The World Won't End

by satanchangedmypresets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Wing Kink, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanchangedmypresets/pseuds/satanchangedmypresets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar is tired of waiting for Castiel to listen to him, tired of taking second place to the Winchester, and he decides to let Castiel know just how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Down for a Minute, The World Won't End

**Author's Note:**

> _anonymous requested: soooo, let me prompt another calthazar fic,yes? something along the line 'i bet he doesn't know how to do what i can do for you', smut, jealous balthazar. take your time,i want it to be long and good. hope it's not much to ask. thank you_

“I’ve been calling you for hours.”

Balthazar leaned against the wall of the empty morgue, the hospital long abandoned, and his and Castiel’s chosen meeting point. Castiel stood away from him, idly picking at a plastic sheet that lay haphazardly across the autopsy table.

“I’m aware.”

It was frustrating enough that Castiel ignored him to trot around with those two mud monkeys, let alone knowing about the fool crush Castiel had on the elder. It was hard to hide similar feelings when you lived among the Host of Heaven and your very thoughts could be perceived by those around you. Luckily for him, Castiel was a whole new kind of oblivious.

“Cassie, darling,” Balthazar purred. “Sit down for five minutes. The world won’t end.”

“It could,” Castiel protested, but he sat down next to Balthazar nonetheless. “This war could be decided in an instant, and it doesn’t seem to matter anyway. The angels do not care whom they are following, as long as they are receiving orders. They do not care about free will, or even find that it is something for which they must fight. The tasks I have appointed myself are in vain.”

“Stop.” Balthazar instructed. “Just stop for a minute.”

“I can’t, don’t you see?” Castiel sighed, frustrated. “Dean needs…”

“If I hear one more bloody thing about the Winchesters, I’ll smite myself.” Balthazar stormed to his feet, pacing away before turning on his heel and stopping in front of Castiel. Castiel’s mouth snapped shut in surprise, looking up at Balthazar in confusion.

“You look at that brat like he’s something special. What does he have that I don’t? I’m willing to bet he doesn’t know how to do what I can do for you, little brother.”

Balthazar slid a hand under Castiel’s jaw, fingers lightly stroking the line of his throat. If it were anyone else, they’d take this action as one of aggression, but Castiel had always trusted him completely.

“Balthazar,” Castiel’s rough voice vibrated against his hand and sent an unbidden thrill through his human body. “I’m afraid I’m uncertain as to what you are implying.”

Balthazar growled and grabbed the lapels of the brown trenchcoat, his hands curling in the fabric beneath, and hauled Castiel up and to his lips. Lips and teeth crashed together and Balthazar tasted blood, barely aware that he should be feeling pain, and then Castiel was shoving back, fabric nearly ripping in his hands. Balthazar watched as blood trickled from Castiel’s split lip, panting as Castiel leveled a furious glare at him.

No one was more stunned that Balthazar himself when Castiel grabbed him by his blazer and dragged him forward, their mouths slotting together once more. Balthazar tangled his hands in Castiel’s dark hair, pleased when Castiel’s lips stopped resting against his stiffly and moved with him, tongue darting out to tease at the crease of his lips, and Balthazar purred in approval. Their tongues coiled around each other much as they had in battle as fledglings, and Balthazar had dreamed of tasting his younger brother’s Grace.

Balthazar slid his hands down Castiel’s chest, pushing at the layers there, and laughing as Castiel grunted, seemingly unaware of what his brother was trying to do. Balthazar pressed forward, backing Castiel against the table which scraped loudly against the floor, Castiel jumping at the sound. Castiel gave a half-aborted motion as if to try and kiss Balthazar once again, his pupils blown wide and eyes half-shut.

“Balthazar…” Cas started. “I didn’t…I don’t…Dean…”

Balthazar growled. “Be quiet.”

He grabbed matching fistfuls of Castiel’s shirts and ripped, buttons skittering as his gaze drank in lightly tanned skin, stretched taut over lean muscle. He could see the rapid heartbeat of his brother’s vessel, the synapses firing, lungs flaring and filling as his breathing became labored. Beneath that was Castiel’s Grace, churning rapidly and already straining at the confines of his vessel.

Balthazar caught Castiel’s lips again as he jerked the coat, jacket, and shirt off Castiel’s shoulders and tossed them in a crumpled heap on the floor. Always the fast learner, Castiel’s fingers skimmed up his arms to pull the black blazer off, dropping it carelessly and pulling the blue shirt he wore underneath over his head.

“This is unnecessary,” Castiel complained as Balthazar began work on his belt.

“What are you talking about?” Balthazar laughed. “Undressing’s half the fun.”

Castiel scoffed but any words died in a strangled cry as Balthazar slipped a hand down his now loosened slacks.

“Balthazar…” Castiel’s voice growled through the Enochian pronunciation of his name and Balthazar gave a silent cry of victory.

“That’s it, Cassie. You want to moan someone’s name, you moan mine. Do you like it, the feel of my hand on your cock?”

He gave his wrist an experimental twist and Castiel’s eyes snapped shut as he groaned, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Balthazar’s shoulders, hips jerking into his fist.

“You do, don’t you?” Balthazar purred. “Bet no one has ever touched you like this, not even yourself. I’m going to be the first to ever make you scream, and I’m going to be the last. I’m going to bend you over this table and fill you up until my come spills down your thighs. Do you want that, baby brother? Tell me you want it.”

For a terrifying moment Castiel was simply breathing, heavy and lost in his ear. Balthazar stilled his hand and used his free hand to jerk Castiel’s head back by his hair. 

“Say it!”

“Yes, Balthazar,” Castiel said, far too calmly. “I want you to fuck me.”

The expletive fell so succinctly from Castiel’s lips and Balthazar laughed, his hand sliding down to cup the back of Castiel’s head as he kissed him once again. Castiel’s lips parted invitingly and Balthazar left no corner unexplored. He let his hands trail down over Castiel’s bare back, taking note of the firm muscle there and the subtle flicker of his brother’s wings before ghosting over Castiel’s still-clothed ass and pressing hot palms into the back of his thighs. 

Castiel instantly relaxed and let Balthazar lay him out on the table, shivering only once at the cool temperature of the metal. Balthazar pulled Castiel’s slacks down and removed his shoes and socks. As he tossed them to one side, he was aware of a subtle warping of the air and then he gave a sharp intake of breath, staring at the dark wings Castiel extended out to envelope him. He smirked and extended his own golden wings, trembling when Castiel’s primaries tangled with his own.

Castiel’s hands on his belt brought him back to the present, and Balthazar stepped out of his jeans as they fell to his ankles, shrugging off his shoes and socks as well. He snapped his fingers and a bottle of lube appeared on the table next to them. With one hand he pumped a liberal amount into his palm, nudging Castiel forward so his ass hung off the edge of the table, supported almost entirely by his brother. Castiel lifted his legs and slung them over Balthazar’s shoulders, his hands sliding through Balthazar’s hair, drawing him up for a kiss when Balthazar pressed two slick fingers inside him.

Balthazar felt Castiel’s groan through his very body, Castiel’s dark wings tensing and trembling, pressing out against his gold feathers, skating inside his wings until they were nudging his sensitive axillaries. Castiel’s hands slid down over his shoulders and pressed into the base of his wings, kneading and Balthazar groaned, quickly adding another finger to a hiss from Castiel. He spread his fingers, Castiel’s heat almost unbearable, even for a creature of light and fire as they were. Castiel’s Grace pulsed against him, their human vessels slick with sweat.

“Balthazar,” Castiel prompted as he ground his hips against the four fingers Balthazar had inside him. “That’s enough.”

“Hush now,” Balthazar silenced him with a kiss, crooking his fingers as he searched for it.

Castiel’s resulting howl was all the indication he needed and Balthazar stroked his fingers over Castiel’s prostate once, twice, three times before pulling his fingers away. Finally reduced to wordless protests, Castiel whined until he saw Balthazar slicking up his own cock and nodded almost to himself.

“Holy  _fuck_ ,” Balthazar gasped when he breached Castiel’s entrance, entering him in short, teasing thrusts to allow Castiel to adjust. Castiel had other ideas, however, and his wings pulled against Balthazar, forcing him to thrust in with one good push. Balthazar gave a sudden shout at the motion, suddenly encased in his brother’s heat, Grace coiling in and around him, their wings thrashing almost in unison.

“Move.” Castiel ordered and Balthazar was never one to disobey his captain.   
The table scraped loudly against the floor with every thrust, having long ago come detached from the floor. Castiel’s fingers dug bruises into his shoulders and scraped against his axillary feathers, and Balthazar slid an arm underneath him, supporting as Castiel curled around him. The air was thick with Castiel’s hoarse shouts and Enochian praises and Balthazar’s own heavy breath, sweat sliding down their bodies.

“He couldn’t…do this,” Balthazar gasped. “Couldn’t fuck you like this, couldn’t touch you like this. Wouldn’t even be able to see your wings.”

He twisted his fingers in Castiel’s axillaries and Castiel screamed, bucking hard against him.

“Please, please… brother, please…” Castiel panted.

“From now on,” Balthazar continued, punctuating his words with hard, pointed thrusts that had Castiel shouting. “You come when  _ **I**_  call.”

Castiel howled, his Grace pulsing violently as he spilled between them, his wings thrashing and Balthazar held him tightly, pressing reassuring kisses over his face, his thrusts growing almost careless until he stilled, mouth open in a silent scream as he came. Milky white spilled down Castiel’s thighs as they fell from the table to sprawl on the floor, Castiel carelessly draped across Balthazar’s chest in a bed of black and gold feathers.

“See?” Balthazar said after a long, comfortable silence, one wing tucked around his brother. “You took a break, and the world didn’t end.”

The small room echoed with Castiel’s laughter.


End file.
